


Mischief Managed: The Story of the Marauders (Year 1)

by darkestmarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders era, The Marauders - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestmarks/pseuds/darkestmarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what it was like to live in the wizarding world during the Marauder's Era? Well nows your chance. This is the story of four friends: Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail, as they endure seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know the stories of their descendants, but its time we learn what their years at Hogwarts were really all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting At Ollivanders

“But mum!” The boy protested as his mother led him through the doors of The Leaky Cauldron. “I wanted dad to take me shopping for school. You always embarrass me, and make me buy clothes too big for myself, saying I’ll grow into them.” 

“James Fleamont Potter, I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again. Your father doesn’t have the time to take you to get your wand and your robe, or any of your textbooks. He hasn’t even got the time to get you a cauldron, so just appreciate that he even took the time to get you a tawny owl.” Euphemia Potter retorted, opening the doorway to Diagon Alley. “We’ll just get your stuff and head on home, as you’re off to Hogwarts in less than a week.”

“Alright, mum. Sorry for being rude. I just wish I could’ve had more time with dad over the summer holiday is all.” James murmured, following his mother into the first shop.

The pair went from shop to shop, gathering all of the things James would need as a first year. Cauldron and robes in hand, James followed his mother to the last shop, Ollivanders. Finally, he was going to get a wand of his very own. As they approached the shop, James saw another boy about his age. The boy was slim, a bit shorter than James himself, and had this dirty blonde, almost light brunette hair. James figured the boy was a first year as well, due to his also entering Ollivanders. You’d only ever need one wand.

James followed his mother inside and placed his things down on a nearby shelf so that he could find the wand that suited him. He approached Mr. Ollivander, standing beside the other boy.

“Are you a first year as well?” James inquired, leaning slightly toward the shorter boy. 

“Oh. Um...yeah.” The other replied with a nod. “My name’s Remus. Remus Lupin.” 

“Potter. James Potter.” James smiled, waiting for Mr. Ollivander to come over with a selection of wands. “Maybe we’ll end up in the same house. I hope I’m in Gryffindor. What about you?”

“Anything but Hufflepuff!” Remus exclaimed. 

“Remus! Hush. Your dear cousin was a Hufflepuff.” Hope Lupin interjected. 

“Sorry, mother.” Remus mumbled, bowing his head to look at the floor when he suddenly sees a third pair of shoes in front of his and James’. He looks up to meet eyes with Mr. Ollivander. 

“You first, young Lupin, the only child of Hope and Lyall Lupin.” Ollivander smiled, holding out a selection of wands. It only took Remus one try to find the right wand, watching it’s tip spark as he waved it around. “10 ¾ Cypress with Unicorn Hair. Great choice, Mr. Lupin.” 

Remus smiled, happily scurrying over to his mother. He was just about to exit the shop when he turned back to look at James. “Goodbye, James Potter. Maybe I’ll see you at Hogwarts!” The young Lupin boy exclaimed as he exited the shop.

Mr. Ollivander turned to James. “Try this one. 10 ½ Maple with Phoenix Feather.”

James reached to take the wand but felt a sting in the palm of his hand, as if the wand was rejecting him as a whole. He shook his head, glimpsing back at his mother, who was reading the Daily Prophet. As James turned to look at Mr. Ollivander once more, he caught a glimmer in the corner of his eye.

“What about that one?” He asked, walking over towards the counter in the back of the shop.

“Oh no James that’s-....” Mr. Ollivander had started, but was overwhelmed with silence when James had picked up the wand. Sparks were flying, as if all the magic in James’ body was spewing from the tip of the wand, pouring out like a waterfall, or a fireworks show.

“I think this is the one. What’s it made of?” James asked.

“It’s 11 inches long, made of Mahogany.” Ollivander answered.

“And the core?” The young brunette asked, pushing his round-rim glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

“Unknown.” 

At the sound of Ollivander’s reply, Mrs. Potter got up in haste, walking over to her son. “Are you sure this is the one James? It seems a bit….dangerous.” She hesitated.

“I’m sure, mum.” He nodded, holding it firmly in his right hand.

“Alright, we’ll take it.” Euphemia replied, handing Mr. Ollivander the appropriate payment before having James collect his things so they could head home. After a long day of shopping, the two headed off back to Godric’s Hollow just in time for dinner. September 1st could not come soon enough.

The week could not have passed slower. James swore he had all his things packed in no time at all, and just wanted to get on the Hogwarts Express and head off for the best seven years of his life, or at least he hoped they would be the best seven years of his life. The one productive thing James had done all week, other than packing, was name his owl. He’d decided to call it Digby, and while he wasn’t sure why, he’d knew it was a name no one would ever forget. 

Time had thankfully passed, and the day had finally come. The sun glistened, rays entering James’ bedroom through the window, his curtains blowing lightly in the wind. It was the morning of September 1, 1971, and at precisely 6:45AM, James Fleamont Potter would be on his way to what he considered wizarding paradise. He grabbed all of his things and was off to King’s Cross Station with his parents in no time. 

“How exactly do we get to Platform 9 3/4 ? Surely it isn’t where muggles can see it.” James inquired, looking to his parents in the front seat. 

“You’ll see when we get there, son.” Mr. Potter responded, taking a glimpse at his son in the rearview mirror. 

James sighed in discontent, but kept to himself. He was too excited to be silenced like this, but thankfully, they did not live too far from the station, and the car was parked in no time. James loaded his things onto a cart and headed inside. He froze when he found himself at the wall between platforms nine and ten, and waited for his parents. That’s when he spotted Remus.

“Remus! Over here!” He waved, catching the boy’s attention. Remus pushed his cart over to James, his parents following behind. It was then that James’ parents had caught up as well, standing beside their son. 

“Hi James. How are you?” Remus asked.

“I’m great, Remus. Would you like to sit with me on the train?” The taller replied. 

“Sure! If we ever find the train, that is….” He laughed.

Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin exchanged soft smiles before Mrs. Lupin gestured to allowed Mrs. Potter to teach them how to get to the platform. 

“I need you boys to hold on tight to your carts and push them straight into the wall separating the platforms. Don’t be scared. Run if you want to. Just be brave.” Mrs. Potter said, giving them both a gentle pat on the shoulder. The two boys looked at each other, bewildered and unsure what to think. Then, out of nowhere, Remus smirked.

“I’ll race you!” Remus proposed. “Loser buys the winner a Chocolate Frog.” 

“You’re on, Lupin….Loopy Lupin….Loony Loopy Lupin. Yeah. That’s what I’ll call you. Loony Loopy Lupin. If you lose, that’s what I get to call you.” Remus remarked.

“Deal. You’re on, Potter.” Lupin said, and they were off, full- sprint. The two boys ran straight through the wall and onto the bustling platform, their parents following right behind them. “I definitely won that.”  
“No way, it was a tie.” James retorted.

“Aww. But….I just wanted to win.” Remus said, giving James his best puppy dog eyes, which of course worked. Those were the simple perks of being a werewolf.

“Alright alright. You won.” James sighed in defeat. “You know, your eyes look like full moons when you try to look like a puppy. They get all moony. Hey! That’s what I’ll call you. You’re Moony from now on.” 

“I feel like I am going to regret this friendship.” Remus huffed, saying goodbye to his parents as James said goodbye to his own. He watched as James was quick to board the train. James turned back and looked to his new friend on the platform.

“Are you coming, Moony?” He called down to the other.

“Yeah. I’m coming….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. thanks for reading. i know the chapter is short but it's just an intro to the story so it doenst //have// to be long. the next chapter is going to be twice as long and have a lot more characters i promise. i hope you enjoy. also follow me on twitter ( @darkestmarks) and tumblr ( marauderlupin.tumblr.com). let me know what you think! -alli


	2. All Aboard

Once onboard the train, James walked a couple cabins back, Remus following like a literal lost puppy, until he found a nice empty compartment to sit in. James sat on one side of the compartment, and Remus on the other, both pressed to the window, glancing between each other and the passing scenery. They were in a dazed state of shock and awe, looking at the magical world outside when two more boys slid open their compartment door. Scared, and jolted out of their hazy daydreams, James and Remus looked at the others.

“Hello. Are you looking for some place to sit? Because you are more than welcome to join us.” James spoke, initiating conversation. The blonde boy nodded. He was tall, but not too tall, and had a decent build. He wasn’t slim, but he wasn’t fat either. He was perfectly in the middle. 

“Yes. We were looking for a place to sit, right Sirius?” The blonde responded, looking up to his taller, black-haired friend, who was way too busy making goo-goo eyes at Remus.

“Huh? Sorry. Got Distracted. Yeah. Place to sit. Please.” Sirius said, almost inaudibly. He was still caught off guard by the beautiful sand-haired boy in the striped jumper. Remus was a little embarrassed but nodded.

“Yes, of course.” The Lupin boy offered, gesturing for them to sit. “I’m Remus. Remus Lupin. And this is James Potter.” He smiled, looking at James as the other two sat. James chuckled lightly.

“I call him Moony, but yes. Those would be our names. What about you? Have you two got names? Scratch that. Of course you’ve got names, but what are they?” James rambled, eventually getting himself to shut up. The blonde spoke first, sliding the compartment door shut from his seat.

“I’m P-Peter Pettigrew, and that’s…” He was cut off by his dear friend.

“Sirius. My name is Sirius Black. Seriously. I am seriously Sirius Black. S-I-R-I-U-S. Ok maybe that was uncalled for but...did you say….Moony?” He said, breaking his loving gaze with Remus to look over at James. James nodded.

“Yes. I did, in fact, say Moony. He does this thing with his eyes where he pouts and they look like moons.” Potter informed his new friends. “Say why don’t we all be friends? We can stick together and maybe we’ll be sorted together.” Of course Peter and Remus nodded in agreement. They weren’t sure if it’s because they actually all wanted to be friends with each other, or if they were just scared that they wouldn’t find anyone else. Sirius, however, had no input as he was still in awe of the boy beside him. 

“Sirius!” Peter said, hitting him with his wand. “Snap out of it, lover boy.”  
“Do not call me lover boy.” Sirius said, finally out of his daze.

“Lover…” 

“Don’t.”

“Boy!” This time both James and Peter chimed in to finish him off, laughing as Remus was curled up in the corner. The young Lupin had pulled a book out of his bag and started to read. 

“Ugh.” Sirius huffed. “What was it you wanted?” He said, adjusting his leather jacket as his swoopy black hair bouncing which each little movement.

“We wanted to know if you’d maybe like to form our own little group of friends.” James repeated, hoping for a resounding yes.

“Sure. Why not? Can we give ourselves a name?” Sirius answered, smiling. 

“Have you got any ideas?” 

“The Marauders.” 

“I don’t like it. What else?” James asked. Peter nodded in agreement.

“Yeah it’s really not that fitting. What does it even mean?” Peter questioned. 

“It’s just a name. It’s like….you know...the Marauders. We get into mischief and we get our mischief managed. We’re up to no good.” Sirius explained, looking at the other two. None of them had noticed that Remus was completely zoned out in his book, which was shocking because you’d never have expected Sirius to take his eyes off of Remus after that first impression.

“Up to no good? Who’s up to no good? We are like eleven and twelve years old. We can’t be up to no good. I don’t want to die this young.” James rebuked.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Sirius stated seriously. James and Peter both shook their heads. 

“We can tell. I mean, look at you. Where did you even get that jacket? You’re a pureblood. You don’t own muggles clothes.” Peter asked, expressing concern. He was truly curious, and now that Sirius’ status as a pureblood was pointed out, so was James.

“I stole it from a muggle-born on the platform before I boarded. It made him look cool when he was wearing it, so I figured it would have the same effect on me, so I took it from him. He put up a bit of a fight, but it was worth it. Who knew muggles would make something that would help me make friends and be cool.” Sirius explained, looking down at the jacket. It was a bit small for him, as the muggle-born he’d stole it from was a few inches shorter than he was. Sirius adjusted his shirt color and looked at the others. “Why do you ask?”

“Sirius! Someone is going to confiscate the jacket! They would’ve took it from the muggle-born too because it’s not dress code. You’re gonna get in trouble.” 

“Trouble-Shmouble.” Sirius said, dramatically throwing his hand in the air before turning to Remus. “Anyway, Moony you’ve been awfully quiet. What’s your position on the name? The Marauders?” 

“HUH?” Remus said, snapping out of his personal bubble when he realized he was being talked to. “Marauders? What are you talking about? You interrupted me and I was just getting to the best part!” 

“Oh…” Sirius frowned, looking to the other boys for help. They just shook their heads and shrugged. “I’m sorry Moony. We just...we were going to become a little friend group, like a band of brothers that stick together….” He paused.

“Go on. I’m listening.”

“I said we should name ourselves the Marauders, but James and Peter disagreed. They don’t like it. I want to know what you think.”

“Call us whatever you want. Just don’t interrupt me when I’m reading. Books are very important to me.” Remus informed all three of them before delving back into his book. 

“So it’s settled. We’re the Marauders now.” Sirius said, smirking as he heard a knock on the compartment door. Before any of the boys could react, the door slid open. It was the Trolley Witch.

“Hello dearies, would you like any sweets?” The Trolley Witch asked, to which all but Remus nodded, taking sweets and paying for their fair share. Once she was gone they all sat with their sweets. Sirius kept looking between the sweets and Remus, like a lost child. He looked utterly perplexed.

“Sirius, are you alright? What’s got you looking so...conflicted?” Peter asked. James was too busy eating his Every Flavor Beans.

“He’s reading...but I bought him a chocolate frog. You know, since he didn’t even flinch from that spot when the Trolley Witch came with the sweets.”

“Sirius, maybe he just doesn’t like sweets.”

“Everyone likes sweets. Everyone.”

“Okay, well maybe he’s just allergic to the sweets and can’t have them. Or maybe he’s on a diet.” Peter presumed, but Sirius shook his head.

“No. I think he’s just too wrapped up in that book to notice. Do I bother him or just awkwardly slide it onto his lap? I don’t want him to hate me.”

“Then I vote for the latter. Slide it onto his lap, but don’t accidentally hit the book.” 

Sirius did just that. He gently took the packaged up chocolate frog and gently slid it to rest on Remus’ leg. He quickly moved back to indulge on eating his own sweets, noticing Remus’ soft smile from the corner of his eye. Remus had put down the book and picked up the box, opening it and taking out the chocolate frog so he could eat it.

“Thank you, Sirius. Sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s ok, Moony. Enjoy your book.” He replied, and for the rest of the train ride, the four sat in silence, mostly so the other three could allow their new friend Remus to enjoy his book in peace.

It was only about half an hour later that the train had come to an abrupt stop. They had finally arrived at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From the window in their compartment, they could see the Hogwarts Castle in all of it’s glory.

“I’ve only ever seen it in pictures.” James mumbled against the glass. The three boys looked at Remus and all laughed. The poor Lupin hadn’t even noticed they had stopped. The boy really does get lost in his books. 

“MOONY!” All three yelled, almost in-sync. At that Remus has jumped a little, his head popping up to see Pete pointing out the window. In awe, the little Lupin pressed his face to the glass, just staring at the castle. He could’ve stayed like that forever, well, if the four hadn’t been rudely interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. The four boys jumped, knocked out of their state of awe and wonder, only for them to turn and see a rather giant man standing in the doorway. 

“The name’s Rubeus Hagrid. I’ll be takin’ you up to te’ school from here. Come along. Leave your bags. Someone will collect them for you.” He said, allowing James and Peter to exit the cabin first. Little Remus managed to squeeze out before Sirius, which was good, as Sirius was stopped at the door.

“I‘m sorry young Sirius Black, but I’m going to have to ask you to remove the muggle clothing. If you cooperate, I won’t ask how you came about getting it, as you’re a pureblood and have never been exposed to this kind of muggle attire.” Hagrid said, holding out his hand for Sirius to give him the jacket. Sirius wanted to do everything in his power to say no, but decided to let the guy off easy, knowing his mischief would cause enough trouble in the future.

“Fine.” The young Black huffed, taking the coat off and handing it to Hagrid before running off to rejoin his new friends. Hagrid followed quickly, making sure that all the first years had made it safely into the boats. 

“Alright, young ones. You may need to duck your heads a bit if you’re on the taller side. Wouldn’t want you to be knocked out by the bridge on your first day.” Hagrid joked, a bellowing laugh escaping through his lips. They were at the school in no time at all, and were quickly ushered off the boat and into this small room to be greeted by the headmaster himself.

“I expected the inside to be, I don’t know, bigger?” Remus peeped up, looking around at the room they were in. It was quite smaller than he imagined, and much smaller than he was told. Then again, maybe they were just in the wrong room. 

“Maybe the ever-changing floorplan effects the size of the rooms?” James suggested, trying to think of a more logical reason for the smaller room.

“Maybe we’re just in the wrong room?” Peter presumed.

“Or maybe we should all just wait for the old bearded man to answer all of our questions.” Sirius finished, pointing up at the one and only Albus Dumbledore. 

“I heard that, Mr. Black.” Dumbledore proclaimed. “Anyhow, greetings first years and welcome to Hogwarts. I’m Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. We’ll have you settled and up to your rooms in no time at all, but first we need to get your sorted into your houses. Please wait here for now, and we’ll come and get you when we’re ready to begin the sorting ceremony.” He explained before vanishing into another room entirely.

“See….I was right. Always listen to the old people.” Sirius said with a smirk. “Unless they’re telling you to behave.”

“Okay, Sirius.” James replied, his tone seemingly unamused.

“Okay, Sirius what?”


End file.
